Abandoned
by LyleRay
Summary: Alpha/Omega AU At sixteen Dean's world crashed to the ground . After spending years training to be a hunter he presents as an Omega shortly after his birthday. John Winchester rejects him, refusing to believe a Winchester could be an Omega. John beats and abuses Dean then dumps him at the infamous 'Omega Run' to be claimed by any passing Alpha.
1. Chapter 1 - Run, Omega, Run

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. This story is being written for Entertainment only, not money

**Abandoned**

Chapter 1

**Run Omega, Run**

The car door was pulled open and Dean was dragged out on to the ground by the rope binding his hands together. He was naked and beaten, bruises blossoming on his face and body. He landed in a pile of snow and a foot held him face down in the damp cold.

He rolled over and looked up into John Winchester's face.

"Dad," he started but the foot was withdrawn and came back swiftly to kick him in the side.

"Don't call me that," the older man growled. "You are no son of mine. No Winchester has ever thrown an Omega. I blame Mary for you." John went over and tied the end of the rope to a tree. "Do you know where you are?"

Shivering, Dean looked around at the winter landscape and the naked trees reaching stark fingers into the sky. "No, I don't." he answered. He had been shocked almost to silence at John cursing Mary's memory. She had been sacrosanct, the crowning jewel in the Winchester family pantheon.

Dean realized that John hated him so much that Mary's memory would be sacrificed to wash out the Omega stain from the Winchester family tree.

"This is the famous "Bitch Run." John sneered. "This is where you belong, waiting to be claimed by the first passing Alpha. Make sure you crouch low and offer your ass to the first to get to you. If he won't take you, you'll die out here."

Checking again to make sure the ropes were secure, John turned away from his first born son and went back to the car. Night was coming and John needed to get back to the motel and think of a good lie to tell Sam. He had pretty much decided that he would go with a werewolf story. Maybe even a couple of werewolves, lying in unexpected wait. If he told Sam that he salted and burned his brother's body he was pretty sure he could get away with it. Sam was at Bobby's finishing out his school year. It would only be a phone call but John thought it would be enough to hide what he was about to do.

Turning back, the man stared at the son he had cherished for sixteen years, trained and displayed with pride. Dean was the best, the fastest, the smartest of hunters and now, this. John could not believe it when shortly after his sixteenth birthday Dean had presented as an Omega.

John studied the teenager, looking for some sign of the face of the man who had foisted this creature on Mary, most likely, another hunter. Mary had been raised in a family of hunters and who knew who had got to her. The more that John looked, the angrier he became. Then he overcame his emotions, tamped them down and stared at the animal his son had become.

John remembered the times that Dean had pulled not only his ass but Sam's also from the fires of their hunts. With a guilty start John reached into the car and got Dean's boots, an old army blanket and a chipped iron knife.

He carried them over to where he had staked Dean out like a sacrifice and dropped the items. "Here," he growled. "Try and stay alive until someone finds you. If you do survive, don't call yourself Winchester. You aren't a Winchester. I don't know what you are. Just make sure that you don't try to show up at my door with a belly full of whelps. Don't look for anything but the back of my hand. "

John turned his back on the shivering, beaten animal his son had become and drove away.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean picked himself up out of the snow and pulled on his boots with frozen fingers. As the sun went down it was getting colder and colder. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and started to worry at the too tight ropes with his teeth.

The circulation in his hands was almost completely cut off and he chewed at the ropes franticly. If he got frost bitten fingers his survival changes would be nil. In addition, those things that lived in the dark would be out hunting for food soon. He needed to get to a defensible position, not this killing ground he was presently tied to. He almost wished for someone to come by.

Then he re-thought that idea. An Alpha out wandering around the infamous "Bitch Run" would not be looking for a dependent; he would be looking for a quick and sloppy lay. What made it worse was that Dean thought it was possible he might comply. His heat was raging through his veins, probably keeping him warm.

He couldn't believe what had happened to him. Two weeks prior he had been on top of the world. He was a recognized young hunter, already making a name for himself; another Winchester legend in the making.

Then he had awakened with what he thought was the flu. His body burned and he itched all over. It was while he was restlessly moving around that he noticed the slick between his legs. Throwing the covers off, he thought he might be wounded, but the slick was clear and slippery.

As he sat their staring horrified at the mess between his legs, his father had burst into the room "Dean, you got an Omega in there with you?" John shouted and then froze.

"Oh, no." John threw his head up and breathed in deeply. "An Omega? You're a damn Omega?" John grasped Dean's shoulder and thrust a rough hand between his legs. "Son of a bitch, you are."

Dean drew back, both insulted and intrigued at his father's harsh handling. He blushed and pulled the covers back up.

"Get out of that bed and go shower that stink off you." John ordered. The older man ran his hands through his hair. "Move it, Dean. I'm giving you an order. Get used to them; from now on you're going to be hearing a lot of them." John grabbed a shoulder and pulled Dean upright.

The Alpha in John could not resist and he ran his hand between his son's legs again, rubbing his hand in the slick. "You smell so sweet. What are we going to do? You can't go out like that." John swung between two extremes. On one hand he wanted to throw the Omega to the floor and mount him. On the other hand he wanted to hide his son away and pretend that this had not happened.

"Get in the shower." John slammed his way out of the room.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

The next few weeks were unadulterated hell for the young Omega. John would not let him out of the room. No more hunts, no more bars, not even any conversation other than cruel sneers and orders to keep the place clean and try to keep the stink down. Dean had plenty of time to go on line and find out just how screwed he was.

As near as he could tell the rest of the world regarded male Omegas as the bottom of the barrel. Some societies in the past had not even considered them human. It had only recently become illegal to simply kidnap them off the street if they were out in public alone. Some cultures had used them as 'rabbits' to teach young Alphas to hunt by scent. The winner got to keep the Omega if he wanted; otherwise they were just put back in their pens to be used again. They rarely managed to become educated because schools could still refuse to accept them since they were 'disruptive' to the learning process. In addition they were generally considered to be of sub-normal intelligence.

There were any number of public places that could legally refuse them entrance because of the possibility of triggering 'Alpha riots', fights over solitary Omegas. They were considered simple breeders, driven by their instinct to breed that overpowered anything else, including self-determination or protection. They could be taken into 'protective custody' anywhere at any time if they were on the street without their alpha.

Evidently from this point on Dean's life was to consist of waiting obediently at home for his Alpha to breed him. The Alpha had the right of control. He could beat or confine a rebellious Omega. It was common to find them chained to beds.

The reality of his position hit home when John returned one night with 'Omega chains'. Dean was shackled to his bed with a twenty foot chain that only allowed him to reach the bathroom.

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you all day, Dean. "John told him. "When I go out I know you'll likely want to escape so you'll wear this to keep you here. It's for your own protection."

When Dean fought to keep the chain shackle off his leg John simply sucker punched him and knocked him on his ass. When he recovered he found himself chained to his bed with his father standing over him. To be doubly sure, John said, he had stripped Dean's clothes off. Now he was chained and naked.

He back pedaled onto his bed but something frightening was happening. He did not like the way John was looking at him. John's hand glistened with Dean's slick. While stripping the teen's body John had evidently done a little exploring and now he wasn't just Dean's father, he was a fully aroused Alpha. He held hand cuffs out and told Dean to put them on. Still trying to please the man, Dean did as he was told and moments later he was cuffed to the bed face down.

John climbed on the bed, between Dean's legs and spread his cheeks. John tied a gag around Dean's mouth and then proceeded to pop his own son's Omega cherry. Dean screamed and bucked but all that got him was a beating. John found that to be so much fun he rode his son's ass again.

After getting satisfied, John ran his hands all over Dean's ass and passage. He then tossed a blanket over the naked teen and left the room with a promise to be back if Dean made any noise at all.

Now it was the next night and here he was, thrown out like trash, used and very abused by his own father. He shivered and remembered the stories he had heard about the 'Bitch Run'. He even remembered joking about it with his Alpha friends. Before it was made illegal families could dump their unwanted male Omegas off here in the woods and Alphas would gather to chase the Omega through the trees. The first to reach the teenager and rape him, owned him outright and legally.

Dean shivered and continued to chew at the ropes. He thought he felt like he was making some progress. The ropes were beginning to loosen just the smallest bit and he could feel blood flowing into his hands. He noticed that his wrists were bleeding and between his spit and the blood the ropes were moving.

Soon it would be fully dark. He could already hear movement in the underbrush and he didn't even want to imagine what it could be. The other thing he was watching for was headlights. He didn't know which one would be worse, the arrival of wild predators or the arrival of human Alphas. He didn't want anything to do with either one.

He was thinking about the last little fact that he had gleaned from the internet. For whatever reasons, there were fewer and fewer male Omegas being born every year. With scarcity they were becoming a marketable commodity.

Great, he thought. After being run down and raped and then captured and held prisoner by some horny bastard he then could be sold on the black market to either a brothel or a private collector. As careers went he felt there were no good options left to him. Running was the only choice left.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alone in the Dark

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. This story is being written for Entertainment only, not money

**Abandoned**

Chapter 2

**Alone in the Dark**

Finally the ropes around his wrists were beginning to slide. A little more tugging and a little more blood and one hand pulled free. He hurried to get the other hand loose and to wind the rope up. Now he had boots, a blanket, a chipped and dull knife and a 20 foot hunk of rope. Not much to show for 16 years of life, other than his bruises and a sore ass but he would have to make It do.

Using the rope to lash his blanket on he ran for the woods. He had to find somewhere to hide for the night. Already he could hear the shuffling of some hunting animals in the brush. Not knowing the area he couldn't say if it was dogs or wolves or even, possibly, cougars but he knew he was prey. Keeping his head down below the skyline he searched for a bolt hole.

There was a stream on the north side of the run and he found a rock fall at the bottom of a hill that had created a little lean-to effect. It was cold and somewhat damp but he only had to protect his front. His sides and back were sheltered by the rock. For the first time that night he felt he could take a deep breath and calm down to assess his situation.

It didn't take long. Just like the rest of his possibly short life, his current condition was screwed. He had no food, no heat and practically no clothing. The temperature was dropping rapidly and he was in the kill zone of both animals and humans. At least he had access to water. He had nothing but his hands to drink from and the water was on the verge of icing over but he was grateful for any small advantage.

He curled up as tightly as he could and huddled against the rock face. Now that he had stopped moving he was becoming more and more attuned to the sounds of the night. The light wind brought tinny gusts of music, from a car radio, he thought. Every now and then he also thought he heard laughter.

He decided that he was going to go find out if he could possibly scavenge something from the party and he needed to go before he became too stiff and comfortable to move. Once more he was moving through the night, trying to follow the muffled sounds. It took about a half hour but he found a pack of Alphas gathered around a campfire, drinking.

There were three pick-up trucks and a tent billowing in the mild wind. It looked like they had coolers with possibly food and definitely beer. Why the hell they were out on the Bitch Run in winter indicated that they were either wildly optimistic about their chances of getting laid or drunk on their asses.

They were laughing and joking and Dean was tending toward the idea that they were so drunk they had no idea what they were doing. He bet at least one of them would be found dead in the morning from either alcohol poisoning or hyperthermia. In the meantime he wanted their clothes, their food and anything else he could grab. He just needed a plan.

Shivering in the underbrush he realized that he had one more thing to his advantage, his smell. He still felt his slick dripping down his thighs and he could use that. If he could lay a scent trail for the drunken Alphas to follow he might be able to raid their camp while they were out chasing the scent down.

He backed up slowly and started to lay a trail by rubbing himself on trees, fallen branches and even high weeds. Once he hit the stream he braced himself and tried to wash away the rest of his slick to cut down on his body's odor. The icy cold water was a shock. Hopefully it tightened up more than just his dick. If he could stop leaking his plan might just work.

He circled back and hid in the underbrush again. One or two of the Alphas were tossing their heads in the air. Evidently the wind was bringing them the scent.

One of the men said "You guys smell that?"

The others agreed that it smelled like sex. "I didn't know they still dumped those boys out here."

"It smells like they do. Anybody up for a bitch run? Got to keep the old traditions alive."

The men grabbed their guns and stumbled off. They were so drunk a couple of them actually ran into trees. Dean figured even if they did see him he should be able to outrun their drunken asses easily.

He listened to the trampling of the Omega hunting party move off. In addition to the noise they were making with their feet the men were shouting back and forth loud descriptions of what they would do to the bitch when they found him. Dean waited until he could no longer make out the words and then he moved on their camp.

He grabbed a duffle bag sitting on the ground and dumped the contents. A couple of pairs of jeans fell out and other miscellaneous items of clothing. He stuffed what he wanted back in and made a grab at the coolers looking for food. He got sandwiches and beer then dared to enter the tent. He knew he would be trapped in it if anyone came back but he wanted blankets.

He got more than the blankets. Sitting out in plain sight was a loaded hand gun. It was a wonder one of the drunken idiots hadn't shot himself with it. Dean shook his head and took the gun. It was better than gold in his eyes. It might be the key to staying alive.

He escaped the camp with his plunder and headed back to his bolt hole. He had been careful to lay the scent trail to end at the stream at least a half mile down from his cold camp. He would have liked to go watch the men to make sure they weren't going to be a threat but now that he was back at the rocks his main concern became masking his scent and trying to warm up. He could not dare light a fire so he just put on all the clothes he had taken.

When the drunks got back to their camp he found it hard to believe that someone wouldn't notice that the camp had been raided, especially since he had taken a loaded gun. He curled up on the ground like a denning animal and thought about his life as he drifted off to sleep.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

When light broke the following morning Dean was surprised to find himself still alive. Nothing had come at him in the dark. He had slept all the way through the night, completely exhausted. Now he was cold and stiff from lying on the damp ground with only a blanket between him and the dirt but he was better off than he had any right to expect when his father had dumped him naked in the snow yesterday afternoon.

He had some food and clothes and a gun. Things were looking up. His successful planning of the camp robbery last evening also gave his self-confidence a boost. His father had been the planner in all their hunts. Dean was the soldier, the grunt. He did what he was told. He decided immediately, sitting on the cold hard ground that he would never be anyone's faithful, well-behaved soldier again. If this is what he got for the sacrifice of his childhood and any possible social life or education, to hell with it. From now on he would depend only on himself.

He did mourn for his brother, however. He hoped that Sam would be able to hold on to what he wanted and knowing that his brother had inherited his father's stubbornness, Dean suspected that Sam would do well. Maybe when Dean's path was clearer he would get back in touch with Sam. He never wanted to see or hear from John Winchester ever again.

He thought about his rape. He felt again the man's hands pulling his legs apart and grabbing his hips His own father had used him like a whore then slapped his ass and told him to clean up the mess. Revenge would be nice but amnesia would be better. He wished he could forget how it felt to be raped and then discarded like a bag of trash. At least he had learned exactly what it meant to be an Omega. He knew he had to protect himself, conceal himself, try to keep himself safe.

He picked up his bits and pieces and shoved them in the duffle bag.

He trudged his way back to the campsite. He wanted to make sure that the drunks had packed up and left and also wanted to see if anything had been left behind that he could use. He could follow the tire tracks out of this wood. He was sure they would lead to a paved road and once he found civilization again he would make up his mind about where he was going.

He was thinking so hard that he got careless.

He reached the site and the tent and the trucks were gone but he didn't notice that one of the trucks had only been moved and when he stepped out of the tree line he heard a gun cock and a voice said "Well, look at that. I knew that smell came from someone."

Dean turned and looked at an older man with hard eyes and a mean twist to his lips. The man held a rifle pointed at Dean's head and Dean raised his hands in surrender. "Didn't expect anybody to catch on to you, did you? Just sneak in and take what you wanted. Well, now you're going to pay for it."

"On your knees, bitch." the man ordered. "Aren't you a pretty little thing? We're going to get to be real good friends soon. I'm Mitch but you can call me Alpha. I'll call you Bitch. Get up and get in the truck and don't try anything I'll blow out one of your kneecaps."

Dean did as he was told, backing away from the man in the direction of the truck. He was confused by one thing. Didn't the man know about the hand gun? If he was truly ignorant about the possibility that Dean was armed, there might be a way out of this, Dean thought.

"How long you been out here, Bitch?" Mitch sneered at him. "Not too long, I'm thinking or you wouldn't be looking so pretty. Always wanted me a wide-eyed, sweet young boy to break in. You a virgin?"

Dean felt like either throwing up or spitting in the man's face. He decided neither course would help him survive so he kept his mouth shut and did as he was told. He tried to project a combination of fear and seduction, trying to keep the man's attention on his slim, young body and potential availability. If the man was looking forward to what he was going to do to Dean he might let his guard down.

Dumping his duffle bag in the truck bed, Dean pulled the passenger door open and climbed in the truck. Mitch kept him targeted through the windshield and finally pulled the driver's door open. In the time that Dean's body was covered by the opening of the door he pulled the handgun out from the small of his back and fired clean through the door panel. He saw Mitch get knocked back by the bullet and Dean threw himself out of the truck to the ground and rolled under the truck.

Mitch fired the rifle into the truck cab but Dean was already gone. From under the truck Dean took aim and shot the man in the ankle.

As Mitch fell Dean heard "God-damn, little bitch. I'm going to kill you now." Then the man's body hit the ground and Dean put another bullet into his temple. When Mitch's body went still Dean rolled out from under the truck.

He stood and was shocked to see that his hands were shaking. He had never killed a human before and his body's reaction was strong. He felt like his lungs were being squeezed and his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He went to Mitch's body and searched for the keys to the truck. He pulled the man's wallet and found money and the usual assortment of I.D. and credit cards. He really didn't even want to know the man's full name.

Dean consoled himself with the thought that this man's death wasn't really his fault. He was only fighting to stay alive and free. If anyone should be blamed for Mitch's death, it was John Winchester.

He looked around the campsite, trying to figure out what to do with the body. He didn't have any salt but he had gasoline in the truck. In the truck bed was one of those fancy tool boxes and the padlock keys seemed to be on Mitch's key ring. Opening the box Dean found a shovel.

Contemplating what he had to do next the strength just suddenly drained out of his body. He sat down quickly on the tool box and let the gun dangle in his hands. He just needed a minute, he thought. He just had to process everything that had happened.

He put his face in his hands and felt tears start to flow. He was sixteen years old, God dammit. He should be worrying about grades and the school prom, not be out here in the cold trying to figure out what to do with the body of the man he had just shot.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hide in Plain Sight

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. This story is being written for Entertainment only, not money

**Abandoned**

Chapter 3

**Hide in Plain Sight**

Dean shuddered and lifted his face out of his hands. His tears blurred his vision of a world that he barely recognized; a world that where he no longer had a place to belong. Everything had been stripped away; family, friends, his future. There was nothing but fear facing him and a bleak vista of solitude or servitude as a lifelong path stretched out before him.

He slowly gathered his emotions back under control. One thing at a time, he thought. He had to do something with Mitch's body. If he left it here eventually someone would notice he was missing. It wouldn't take much for his drunken friends to point the way to their campsite and if the police become involved it would just add to Dean's problems.

There was not much he could do except delay discovery. He dropped the shovel back into the tool box. He had to get the body away from Bitch Run to break the delicate chain of suspicion. It wouldn't take much because he could use the Alphas' own prejudices as cover. How could a mere Omega have done anything at all to a strong Alpha like Mitch? It was unthinkable.

Dean knew that Mitch's friends would think that Mitch had trapped the Omega they had all smelled and now was spending time with his new acquisition 'training' the Omega in obedience. They would all be jealous of the unfettered sex Mitch was most likely enjoying and Dean thought he might have as much as a week before anyone became really suspicious.

It took a lot of work but Dean finally had pulled Mitch's body into the truck bed. He wrapped it in a paint tarp from under the tool box and tied it up into a nice tight package with nylon rope he found in the same place. Mitch's truck was turning into his personal gold mine.

He climbed into the driver's seat and drove away with the body bouncing around in back. He was looking for a location to dump Mitch and he hoped that the little stream bordering the Bitch Run would lead him to a lake. A plan was forming and he needed a nice, large, placid body of water.

He found what he was looking for. It wasn't a real lake, it was more a large depression that the stream first filled then drained. It was even better than a lake. It already had a thin film of ice forming. He was going to weight the body down and let it sink under the water. When the ice formed over it the body would most likely stay hidden through the long winter months.

In addition to gaining him some time it would also give him the opportunity to return in the spring to salt and burn the remains. He didn't need Mitch's ghost possibly tuning Hunters into the story of the Omega that killed.

He dumped the body beside the pool, tied more rope to it and drove carefully around the edge then used the truck to drag the corpse into the center of the water. Once the body was submerged he laid the rope in a shallow trench and tied it to the base of a tree. It might not last until spring or someone might find it but he wanted to try to keep the rope attached. It would make recovering the body a lot easier later.

He drove back to the beginning of Bitch Run and followed John Winchester's tire tracks back to the paved road. He had glanced at the tree that John had lashed him to the previous day and found that just picturing his naked body dumped in the snow kept the fire of his new found hatred of his father alive. He fed on that hatred and became determined to survive. Since his potential future was too depressing to contemplate he decided to deal only one day at a time.

The next item on his personal agenda was a shower. If he could smell himself any Alpha within twenty feet could smell him too. He wanted dry pants and he wanted to stop his slick from running down his thighs. He felt disgusting and twisting his ass in the seat didn't help.

After about five miles he came to the town of Forest Grove, population five thousand five hundred. That was large enough for drug stores and grocery stores and maybe a couple of motels he thought, remembering hunts with his father in towns smaller than that. On the down side, it was large enough to have a police force and a jail. One of his biggest fears had become the 'protective custody' line he had read on the internet.

He could imagine the kind of 'protection' he would receive at the hands of Alpha cops. He would most likely be locked in a cell and kept as the station's free fuck until a buyer could be found who would pay enough to make the cops happy. He had never liked cops but his view of the world over the past hours had become darker and darker.

He drove slowly around town and found three motels. They had names like Hunter's Rest, The Deer Lick and Angler's Dock. It sounded as if the town made a good thing out of the hunting and fishing seasons. He finally settled on the first one he had found, Angler's Dock and went back to it because it had an elderly woman at the desk. He was going to try his luck.

She hardly looked at him. Her face was lined and tired and up close she looked even older that he had first thought. When he produced Mitch's credit card and explained that he was waiting for his 'father' to show up she was only concerned with the authorization code from the credit card company and when it went through she handed over the key to the room.

He froze when she dropped the key in his palm and grabbed his hand. She raised her head and stared into his eyes. "Don't worry, boy. No one is going to bother you here, I promise." Then she let go and turned her back.

"Thanks," he muttered. "I hope you're right."

"I know I am." she said. "Maybe later on, after you clean up, you can come back and talk to me. Either tonight or in the morning, doesn't matter. I live here, own the place actually." She turned to face him again. "I'm telling you that you're safe here. No one will bother you."

XXXXXXX

His room was on the back of the motel and he seemed to be the only one housed on that side. Opening the door he hauled in his stolen duffle and Mitch's and dumped the contents on the spare bed. He wanted to know what resources he now had. Mitch had evidently packed for a trip and his I.D. showed he wasn't local. His address was in a large city a couple of hundred miles away.

Dean didn't know what to think about that. He didn't know if Mitch's drinking buddies would miss him or not. Dean had no way to gauge when someone might start looking for the man. In any event Dean now was in possession of slightly too large clothes. They were not his size but they were clean and his greatest desire was to get out of his wet jeans and shower. He had been leaking into the jeans he had on since last night and he just wanted them off.

After a long hot shower he put on a pair of the dead man's pants and stuffed a folded up towel between his legs. There were soft, worn t-shirts and flannel shirts and clean socks. He had never appreciated the small things in life more. Finally he was clean and dry and the ever present smell of his slick was almost undetectable.

On his drive around town he had noticed a large chain drugstore less than a block away from the motel and he felt he could maybe shop for something to help him if he went immediately before his scent built up again. He practically ran out the door and trotted the block to the store. He tried to stay as far away from the other shoppers while he scanned the hygiene product shelves.

There weren't many items devoted to male Omegas but there were a few. There were deodorants and scent suppressors and some gross looking tampons for Omegas to deal with the ever present problem of leakage. He realized that, as an Alpha, he had never even noticed these things before. Now he was hoping they would help him hide. He also picked up a basic medical emergency kit and some snacks and drinks. He figured once he made it back to his room he was going to stay hidden for a while until he had a better plan for his next move.

He also bought a 'burn phone', although he really couldn't think of anyone he trusted enough to help him. It was bad enough to be an automatic target for every horny Alpha, to be considered less than human, to have almost no legal right to his own life but to also have a dollar sign painted on his forehead was the last nail in his coffin.

The dangers he grew up with, the ones he had been trained to deal with, monsters and ghosts and demons now seemed to be the least of his problems. His problems now were the threat of kidnapping, rape, captivity and sexual slavery and they swept all thought of the Supernatural dangers to the side.

The next problem he had to face, operating on the 'one thing at a time' theory of life, was the checkout counter. He had about $300.00 of Mitch's cash in his pocket but he was going to try the credit cards first. He wanted to hold on to his ready cash. Also at the counter he would be in the closest proximity to other people and that's where his greatest fears came into play.

Walking to the front of the store he realized there was only one checkout open. He was lucky and it was operated by a middle aged woman. He approached, lifting his basket on to the counter.

Her eyes swept over him obviously approving of his fresh-faced beauty and slim, young body. Great, he thought to himself, a cougar; just what I need. She started to scan his purchases and he immediately saw when she realized that he was buying Omega supplies. She rang everything up and bagged it. He handed her the credit card and she ran it though but when he put his hand out for it she trapped his hand in hers and also grabbed his elbow with her other hand,

"You know there's a curfew in this town, honey? she growled. "Especially for your kind."

"My Dad's waiting for me in the truck," he lied.

"He should never let you wander around on your own." she replied. "Anything could happen to you."

He heard the footsteps of another customer coming up behind him and her eyes darted to the next person in line. Without turning around Dean could tell it was an Alpha and from the smell, an older one. He saw the emotions race over her face. She wanted him for herself. She resented the Alpha behind him and didn't want to share.

"You get on out of here," she said. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes. Be there, waiting for me. You understand, boy?"

He nodded his head, obedient like any good little Omega would be at an Alpha's order and she released his hand, shoving his bag toward him. Dean grabbed the bag and strolled out the door. As soon as his feet hit the sidewalk he took off running.

He made it back to his room and locked himself in. Once on the bed he sat waiting for someone to pound on the door. Time flowed slowly, nothing happened and the tension in his shoulders began to ease. It didn't seem possible but it looked like he had dodged another bullet.

She would look for him, it only seemed reasonable. Whether she wanted him for pleasure or if she wanted to make a quick buck, it didn't matter. As long as he stayed here he would be hunted. It was doubtful that she would tell other people about him if she wanted him for herself, or so he told himself. It would be best just to get out and keep moving.

There was a threat from another direction he needed to deal with, the motel owner. She had asked him to come back and talk to her and it was most likely the safest thing to do. If she thought he was obeying her orders like the other woman had assumed, he might be safe for the night. He made a bathroom stop to use his new purchases and walked down to the front desk.

The woman was still sitting at the courter, reading a magazine. She looked up when he entered.

"Good, glad you decided to show up. I guess you're settled in now?" her voice was soft, almost purposely non-threatening and he relaxed slightly.

"What's your name, hon?" she asked. He studied her face. It was sad and looked beaten down, almost as if she had suffered some great loss and never got over it. The light behind her accented her thinning grey hair and threw her eyes into shadow. Dean sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to hurt her to protect himself.

"It's Dean," he answered, just as softly. "Emma Starling," she said and extended her hand. "Glad to help. Don't worry boy, I'm not going to call anyone it's just that I know how much trouble you are in and I'd like to help you out."

She stood and flipped a switch and the sign out front went off. "Hit the light switches by the door and come back here with me. I have someone I'd like you to meet." She turned and pushed aside a curtain, revealing a hidden door.

Dean did as she asked then followed her through the curtain. On the other side was a small kitchen. She stood at the sink, filling a tea kettle. After she put it on the fire she went through an archway and again he followed her.

In the next room was a slender man, sitting on a elderly couch. Emma stopped moving and said. "Dean, this is my son, Carey. I think the two of you should talk; you'll find that you have a lot in common. I'll bring in the tea when it's ready." She left them alone.

Carey looked at Dean and there was terror on his face. "Who are you? Why did she bring you in here?" Dean stared at the young man. "I'm an Omega and I think you might be too," he answered.

Carey took a deep breath. "How can you tell? Is there a big sign on my face, Omega here, free fuck?"

Dean looked up sharply. "What happened to you, man? Why does she think we need to talk?"

"Mom just wants to help. She thinks if I talk about it I'll get better. She doesn't understand that it's never going to get better. I'm always going to be an Omega."

Carey broke and told Dean his story. Dean could tell that the pain had been dammed up for a long time. This guy was suffering through hell. He had grown up in this town, had friends, had gone to school, and been a completely ordinary kid. Then, on his 15th birthday the bottom fell out of his world, just like Dean's had. He woke up after a short illness a fully functioning Omega.

Neither he, nor his mother, had really understood the dangers associated with the Omega status and they had tried to continue on as before. It only took a careless trip to the grocery story on his own for Carey to be kidnapped off the street and carried off by a couple of Alphas from the high school who took him to an empty house. They had kept him for two days, taking turns raping and abusing him.

One of the Alphas got careless and didn't tie him to the bed well enough and Carey had slipped out of the ropes and thrown himself out a second story window.

He had screwed up one of his knees during the landing but he fought through the pain and by dragging and hiding and sometimes outright crawling had made it back across town to the motel. He had seen the Alphas hunting for him and only escaped by luck and determination. His mother had found him in the lobby of the motel trying to drag himself to the back room. He was covered in blood and bruises and burns.

She had taken care of him. That night they both learned that there was no help out in the Alpha world for people like Carey. That was a year ago. He had not left their apartment since. If anyone got nosey or pushy he hid in the attic. The Alphas had come looking for him and had pushed his mother aside and searched the apartment but he had heard the yelling and had time to hide.

She called the police and accused the two boys of breaking and entering and assault. She also accused them of being the cause of Carey's disappearance but the local police told her that her Omega son had most likely gone off with the first available Alpha and they wouldn't waste time looking for him.

As she was bruised and there was obvious damage to the apartment the two Alphas had been arrested. At trial they had received minimum sentences since this was a first official offense. They were due back out of jail within six months and Carey and his mother were worried sick about it.

Emma had come back during Carey's story with the promised tea. When Carey's voice stopped they sat quietly, sipping tea and acted as if the atmosphere of the room wasn't tainted with fear ad loss and hopelessness.


	4. Chapter 4 A World of Sarrow

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. This story is being written for Entertainment only, not money

**Abandoned**

Chapter 4

**A World of Sorrow**

Dean stayed with Carey and his mother for the following week. Neither he nor Carey dared to set foot outside the apartment; Carey because he was traumatized and Den because he was afraid of the Alpha female from the drug store spotting him. Emma ran errands for both of them.

Dean finally broke down and called Bobby Singer from his 'burn' phone. When Bobby answered the older Hunter was stunned and refused to believe that it was Dean. John had taken first licks with his werewolf story and Sammy was grieving about losing his brother.

"No Bobby, I'm not dead. That was a story that John made up to cover what he did to me." Dean spoke softly, not sure if he was ready to tell Bobby his big secret.

"Why would he do that, boy?" Bobby's voice was sharp. "Why would he tell us you were dead? Your brother bursts into tears at everything from a song on the radio to finding a piece of your old stuff. Why would John do this to Sam?"

Dean leaned his head against the wall. "It's because I'm an Omega, Bobby. I'm a freaking Omega and John couldn't take the shame. That's what he called it, the shame. Said no real Winchester could be an Omega and started blaming my mother for sleeping around on him."

"Christ, Dean," Bobby barked. "I don't know what to say. I have to get my head wrapped around this."

Dean was crying now, his last hope gone. "It's OK, Bobby. I won't bother you. I'll stay away. I only called because you were the only one I could think to trust. Sorry."

"No, Dean," Bobby snapped out. "Don't hang up, boy. Stay with me for a minute while I get my temper back. It's not you that's upsetting me it's your damn father. Just give me a minute"

"OK, Bobby. Thanks." Dean held his breath, not daring to hope that maybe, just maybe, he might not be so alone.

Dean scratched at a spot on the wall, waiting for Bobby to come back. Finally he heard the man's voice again. "Tell me what your father did to you. I want to know exactly what happened."

"He wouldn't let me go out. He chained me to my bed, naked and beat me. He hurt me. After he was finished with me he took me out to Bitch Run and dumped my naked ass in the snow and tied me to a tree." Dean took a deep breath. He never wanted to tell anyone that John Winchester had raped him.

"Christ." Bobby growled. "I knew John was crazy but I didn't think he was outright insane. You're his son. How could he do this? Not just to you but to Sam too. The kid is broken. John wanted to take Sam away with him but I ran the man off with a loaded shotgun. Don't know if he'll come back with the cops or not. He seems to think that Sam should take your place."

Dean whimpered, "Please, Bobby, keep him safe. Don't let John have him. Sam will be dead in a week. John will use him as bait or back-up and Sam doesn't have any way of protecting himself. He's too young."

"I know all that, Dean." Bobby responded. "It's why I ran John off. I could sure use a hand with the kid. Do you think you could make it out here?"

Dean's heart opened just the smallest amount at the man's generosity. "I don't know Bobby. I'm driving around in a stolen truck with someone else's credit cards in my pocket and a couple of hundred dollars. I can't be seen in public because the damned Alphas can smell me. The cops will pick me up and put me in 'protective custody' if I get caught and I'm worth money to anyone else who can catch me. If they don't want to sell me, they'll just keep me chained to a bed, like John did."

"Dean, when you say 'like John did' are you saying that your father beat and abused you? Did John rape you?" Bobby voice's rose and Dean started to shake.

"Please, Bobby, don't say it again. I just want to forget it. Please." Dean was outright sobbing now.

Dean heard Bobby take a deep breath and there was silence on the line. "That stupid bastard," Bobby finally muttered. "I'm going to kill him next time I see him and he's not getting his hands on Sam. I'll see to it. I'll set the dogs on him."

Please, Bobby, don't tell him I called," Dean whispered. "I don't want him to hunt me. Please keep Sam safe."

"Dean," Bobby went on, "I'm going to make some calls. Give me your number and give me a couple of hours."

"Bobby, you need to know I might not be alone," Dean said. "I might have another Omega with me. His name is Carey and he's almost in worse shape than me. He hasn't been outside in almost a year, he's dying in here."

Bobby's voice paused again. "Don't worry, son. Just give me a little time. I promise I'll call you back."

Dean said good-bye and thank you then went into the living room to tell Carey and Emma what he had done. He wanted to know if Bobby could find a place for them, did Carey want to go with him?

Carey had a look on his face like he had just seen the sun come up but Emma looked terrified.

"Are you sure you can trust this man. Dean" she quavered. "Can he keep you both safe?"

"I've known Bobby since I was ten years old," Dean replied. "If I can't trust him there is no place in this world I can go. Besides Bobby my little brother is there too. I would really like to go where I know someone; where I don't have to constantly be backing into walls or hiding in the attic with Carey every time I hear a strange voice."

Emma looked up at that last comment then looked at her son. "Carey, do you want to go with Dean if he can find somewhere? What about you stay here and Dean comes back for you after he's made sure the new place will be safe? "

Carey's face fell and he stared at his hands, twisting in his lap. "This is not a life, Mom. I want to go outside. I want to feel like a human again, not like an animal in a cage. I can't go on living like this, thinking that I'm going to be staring at the same walls twenty years from now, thinking about having nothing for myself, no life. I really just want to go somewhere else, anywhere else. Besides that, what happens when you go? I wouldn't even be able to go to your funeral."

At that point both Emma and Carey were crying and Dean felt himself on the verge. This was the Omega life he was condemned to. Maybe it would be better to find a damned Alpha. Maybe get Alphas for him and for Carey. No matter how awful their lives were, at least they would be in the world instead of hiding from it.

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He seemed to see the future, a long, dark tunnel of suffering and abuse. How would he even begin to look for Alphas that would believe that he and Carey were more than just fuck toys, more than just breeders? He knew from talking to Carey over the past week that these same thoughts had plagued the young man and Carey's answer was suicide.

The only reason that Carey was still alive was that he didn't want to kill himself under his mother's roof. Dean didn't know if he could go down that path. Carey had been hording stolen drugs for a while. He would slip out at night and wander through dangerous places like other people's homes building up his stash. At some point he planned to leave one night, crawl away into the woods and take the lot hoping never to wake up again. Only the thought of his mother's pain had prevented him so far. So far all he could plan on was that she would die and he would then be released.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

A few hours later Bobby called back.

"Dean, boy," he started. "I've made a couple of arrangements for you and your friend."

Dean gratitude at just hearing Bobby's voice and the fact that the man had called him back ran through his nerves like a bucket of ice water. It was the strangest sensation. He had no idea how much tension he had been carrying just wondering if the older Hunter really was going to help him out.

He was still a little concerned that he and Carey might be walking into a trap. It had crossed his mind to wonder what two healthy, young and fairly attractive Omegas might be worth. He just couldn't believe that Booby would do that but the world had become an alien place lately and he wasn't sure just what the rules were anymore.

"Thanks for calling back, Bobby," he finally managed to say. "You have no idea what it means to me."

Bobby's voice became thick with emotion. "Dean, I wish this hadn't happened, but it has, and now we just have to deal with it. I'm just praying that it doesn't happen to Sam too but we'll be ready now if it does."

This had not even occurred to Dean. He supposed it could be possible and now another crushing weight was laid on his shoulders.

"God, Bobby, I hadn't even thought about that." He sat down abruptly on the couch and dropped his head into his free hand. "I have to find somewhere for us all to hide now. There has to be a way for us all to live some kind of free lives. If Sam has to go through what Carey has, I think it might be better for us to just die."

"Don't talk like that, son," Bobby snapped. "Straighten up; I need you to be strong right now. You can break down when we get you some place safe. A guy is going to show up in the morning. His name is Ron Edelman and you can trust him. I've known him all his life. He's not going to assault you or sell you."

"How do you know that, bobby?" Dean said. "Me and Carey are both prime pieces of ass. We're worth a lot of money I bet."

"Don't talk like that," Bobby barked. "That kind of thinking is going to get us beat before we even start. You want to live, right? You want Carey and Sam to live too, right?"

"Sorry, Bobby," Dean sighed. "This kind of life just wears you down. Hunting was clear and, in a way, cleaner. Go out, find the big ugly and kill it. Done. Now I just stand around waiting for the sky to fall on me; so not my style."

"You'll hunt again, kid," Bobby said. "You can back me up or Ron or is Carey a possibility? In not that many years Sam is going to have to be trained. Even if he doesn't want to hunt he'll need to know how to defend himself.""

Den felt the stirrings of a small hope for the future. He had killed Mitch; he was able to defend himself. Maybe he could wrestle out some kind of a place for himself. He just wished it didn't involve killing humans. Now he would have to watch out for attack from both sides, Supernatural and human. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Escape to Sioux Falls

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. This story is being written for Entertainment only, not money

**Abandoned**

Chapter 5

**Escape to Sioux Falls **

Early the next morning a man showed up in front of Emma's counter. He was a middle-aged, soft spoken Alpha who looked like something had crushed the life out of his eyes. His hair was prematurely grey and his hands were covered in burn scars. He offered to shake hands with Emma and when she touched his skin she almost shuddered at the alien feel of his flesh.

"Hi, I'm Ron Edelman," he had said, extending his marred hand. "Bobby Singer sent me here to take care of a pickup truck and make a delivery run on a couple of packages for Bobby's yard."

Emma looked over the man who might be taking her son away from her. The man radiated sadness. Whatever had happened to him was almost too much for him to bear.

"I'm Emma Starling," she returned the gesture of trust. "Let me show you the truck first. Maybe later I'll tell you where to find those packages for Bobby. I'm warning you right now though; those packages are worth everything to me. If I think you're dangerous I'll just hide them away."

"I understand, more than you can even imagine," the man answered in a whisper. "I had one of those packages once," he glanced at his hands then continued, "I lost it and my world almost ended." He was carrying a leather shoulder bag and as Emma came around the counter he shifted it higher.

"Come on", Emma said. "I'll show you the pickup."

She locked the front door behind her and walked the man around the back of the motel to where Dean's stolen pickup truck was parked. Ron knelt down and dropped his bag on the ground. He dipped in and brought out a screw driver and a license plate. Working quickly he removed and replaced the plate. Shoving the plate in the bag he got up and walked to the front of the truck and took care of the front plate too.

"That should keep the cops away for a bit. This truck shouldn't leave the lot until I'm ready to drive it to Bobby's place. Do you think you can see to it, Emma?" Ron looked up at her, still kneeling.

"It won't go anywhere, I promise." She answered. "When will you be back?"

He stood and handed her a plain white business card. "You tell me, Emma. Talk it over and if you just want me to get the truck out of here, I'll do that. If there is a delivery to make up at Bobby's I'll do that too. It's important to me that we agree on what's to be done. Call me after you decide and I'll come back with traveling gear. No pressure. I just want to help." The man reached over and patted her on the shoulder. "I know it's hard for you but just decided what's best. I'll do only what you want and I want you to trust me to do the right thing. Call me."

Ron picked up his bag again and walked away. Emma stood flicking the card against her fingers and watched him until he went around the corner of the building. Only when she was sure he couldn't see where she was going did she go to the door of the room that the boys were sharing.

Once in the room she sat at the table with a boy on each side. "Well, Bobby's friend Ron was just here. He seems like a genuinely nice guy." She rubbed her finger tips on the table, unable to hold still. She felt twisted inside and stared into Carey's face, tracing with her eyes each feature like she was drinking him in.

"He changed the plates on the truck to keep the cops away." She finally broke and reached out her had to stroke Carey's face. "Do you know what you want to do? Do you want him to take you up to Bobby's in South Dakota?' In her heart she knew this could be the last time she would spend with her son.

She looked at them both; so young, so broken, both of them. Both had been hunted and abused. Her heart was breaking but this could not be about what she wanted. It had to be Carey's decision. Her life was ending and it was past time for his to begin.

Emma made the call for them, telling Ron to come back and take the truck and the "packages" to Bobby. She had seen Carey smile; really smile for the first time in forever. As she had left the room she heard the murmur of Dean's voice and then Carey had laughed. The laugh was what did it. She couldn't remember Carey laughing since his rape.

Early the next morning she helped them pack up. She had duffels they could use and she loaded them with clothes and blankets and everything else she could think of. Emma also packaged up food and snacks and went out and bought drinks for the drive and a cell phone for Carey. She tried to fill every moment of time so that she couldn't stop and think about what was happening. Her son was leaving and she would be alone. She didn't want to start crying in front of him.

She looked at her son as he stood beside the truck, arranging her packages so that they wouldn't slide during the trip. He was tall and thin and pale from spending almost a year inside away from the sun. His dark hair and brown eyes stood out in contrast to that pale skin. He had been a blessing, an unexpected gift to a woman who never expected to have a child. She also had never expected to marry either so she could count two miracles late in her lonely life. Now she had lost them both but the memories would stay with her until the end of her days.

The other boy, Dean, was also out in the sun but he painted an entirely different picture. His blonde hair and green eyes brightened his golden, sun kissed skin. He was as tall as Carey but there was a lot more meat on those bones. She wondered how and why he was going through this whole thing alone. At least Carey had her. Dean seemed to have no one. He knew Bobby and there was a relationship there that allowed Bobby to throw him a life line but she didn't think they were actual relatives. She had no idea what they meant to each other and she wasn't going to pry. She heard a vehicle drive up and she turned back to the office.

Just then Ron Edelman drove around the corner of the building and pulled up his own pickup truck next to Dean's. Ron stayed in the truck for a few heart beats before opening the door. He seemed to focus on Carey's face and then strode forward with his scarred hand extended.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Bobby's friend Ron Edelman. I think we're riding together for the next couple of days. What's your name?'

Carey's lips parted and he spoke to a stranger for the first time in more than twelve months. "I'm Carey," he said taking Ron's hand, "and this is Dean."

Ron retained Carey's hand and put the other one on Carey's shoulder. "Hello Dean. You're the one that Bobby sent me here for. I think you surprised him with Carey here."

Dean smiled back at the Hunter. Bobby had told him that Ron was that rarity, a retired Hunter. Few Hunters ever reached a point where they could get out of the game. They usually got killed first. Death was a Hunter's usual retirement and Dean thought that Ron might have more injuries than just his hands. Something had happened to this man; something that made the Hunt unimportant.

"Bobby was a little surprised that I had a friend that needed help also but Bobby's a good guy. He said Carey could join the party too." Dean said to Ron.

Ron seemed to realize he was still holding on to Carey when Carey shifted his shoulder out of Ron's hand and let go of the handshake. Then Carey went to stand at Dean's side, signifying that the two Omegas would support each other. Carey figured that the two Omegas could take the Alpha down if he made a bad move. Carey's strength would be fueled by fear and remembrance while Dean's would be fueled by anger.

Ron glanced into the truck bed then went to his own truck and retrieved his stuff. "We better get on the road." He said. "It's almost 600 miles into Sioux Falls and a solid eight hours of driving at speed and straight through. I don't think we have a deadline, do we?" he looked to Dean for an answer.

"No, no deadline," Dean said. "I'd like to get there as soon as we can but there's no reason to kill ourselves doing it. Besides, we don't want to attract any attention to this truck. The plates are really going to help but a closer look, like in an impound lot, would cause a whole lot of trouble."

"Ok," Ron said. "I think our first stop will be up in Madison, Wisconsin. " Here," he handed each boy an engraved metal collar. "You guys should wear these Omega collars. They have my name and I.D. on them. I don't want any bastard along the way to get any nasty ideas that you two are running around loose. They're for your own protection on the road."

Dean held the collar in his hand and glared at Ron. "You got leads for these dog collars too? That'll complete the picture."

"Dean," Ron replied. "Of course I have leads. If you want to go into a restaurant to eat you know we have to do this. It's going to interest every Alpha that sees the two of you that you only have a single Alpha. They either try to steal you or entice you away. It's an elementary safety measure. Please be reasonable. You can't change the world overnight."

"Fine, but I don't like it at all." Dean muttered as he fastened the collar around his neck.

"No one expects you to like it." Ron said. "What they expect is for you to have one. Now, can we get on the road? All loaded up?"

Ron held the passenger door open and waved Carey in then continued to hold it open for Dean. Once the boys were settled Ron got into the driver's seat and they pulled out of the motel, leaving Emma waving good bye to her son. Carey turned in the seat to wave back and kept his mother in sight as long as possible. Once Emma was sure they couldn't see her she allowed herself to fall to the gravel and cry.

This first hour on the road was pretty much silent. Ron didn't want to push the omegas to speak and the only thing Dean could think of asking Ron was about his hands. Everyone was pretty uncomfortable and limited themselves to scenery and map instructions.

When they reached the outskirts of Madison Ron spoke up. "Ok, we're going to find a restaurant for lunch. Eat up because it's going to be a long time to dinner. When we get out of the truck I'm going to put the leads on the collars. Stick close to me. Don't talk to anyone else and if someone tries to talk to you for any reason, make a point of getting next to me or behind me. Keep in mind, most of these Alphas will want one of two things no matter what line they feed you.. Either they think they can score with you simply because you're omegas or they will want to grab you and sell you." Ron laughed. "Just so you know, you both are walking gold mines and these guys all will know it. Be cautious."

They got out of the truck and stretched. Ron brought their leads around and clipped the leather straps to the collar buckles. He then led them into the restaurant. As they entered a hostess appeared to seat them and with the usual 'I own the world' attitude of Alphas, cupped Dean's chin in her hand and turned his head from side to side.

"Aren't they both such pretty , young things," she said to Ron. "You are one lucky guy."

Dean felt like biting her hand but Ron saw it in the blonde's eyes and muttered "Dean, no." making Dean feel even more like an untrained puppy. She led them to a table in the middle of the dining area.

Smiling, she turned to Ron and said. "Might as well let everybody have something pretty to look at while they eat. There's no way to hide these beauties so it'll save trouble just to put you where everyone can look. Does everybody get a menu or just you?"

Ron growled, "Give them menus; they can pick their own food."

No one bothered them while they were eating. Of course, they were stared at but there wasn't much to be done about that. When they were done and Ron and Dean ordered coffee, an Alpha crossed the room and came up behind Ron.

"Excuse me," he said. "Are you possibly looking to sell the blonde? I would be very interested if you are."

The man circled the table and came close to Dean. Again Dean's face was grabbed and the man tilted the boy's face up to look in his eyes. "I would be very, very interested, indeed."

"Let him go," Ron growled. "Nobody is for sale here so just let him go." Ron rose from the table and threw some money down as a tip. "Come on, boys," he said and gathered their leashes. They left as smoothly as possible, getting into the truck and locking the doors.

As Ron backed up and pulled out of the lot he said, "Keep watching for trouble. That guy looked like trouble. I wouldn't be surprised if we picked up a follower. What do you think, Dean?"

"I agree," said Dean. "Let's go. I'll watch out this window or maybe I should ride in the truck bed. I might be able to watch better and it would be more comfortable than twisting around in this seat for the next five hundred miles."

Ron pulled over. Before Dean got out Ron said. "Be careful. It would be possible for one of these assholes to think he could pull you out of there. Are you going to be warm enough?

"Don't worry about me, Ron," Dean smiled. "Not only do I have some warm blankets that Emma packed. I also have a gun on me. You just worry about Carey here. Keep him safe and I'll keep myself safe."


	6. Chapter 6 - On the Road

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. This story is being written for Entertainment only, not money

**Abandoned**

Chapter 6

**On the Road**

**WARNING: **Violent rape scene ahead.

Dean settled into the truck bed, wrapping Emma's blankets around him. He heard the little window of the truck cab slide open and Carey's voice floated out.

"You OK back there, Dean?" Carey asked. "Here, take these." Carey handed the omega leashes out.

"Why would I want those?" Dean snarled.

"Ron says you can use them to attach yourself to the tie down hooks. Then nobody can pull you out of the truck. Here," Carey shook the leashes again. "Take 'em. I don't want to lose you for anything."

Dean heard the pleading in Carey's voice and took the leashes. He thought about how it made him look like a dog tied into the truck bed but decided, better be on the safe side, whenever possible.

He hooked himself up and checked his gun again, just to make himself feel better. He liked riding in the truck bed, watching out for Carey and Ron; guarding them from someone sneaking up behind. He wiggled more comfortably into his makeshift nest and realized it was better than riding in the enclosed cab.

He can stretch and move without bumping into Carey and when he discovers that he's sitting next to the cooler with Emma's donated drinks and snacks it started looking like the smartest thing he'd done in a while.

He popped open a Coke and pounded on the window to hand a couple of drinks to Carey and Ron. When the window opens he can hear music from the radio caught and tossed by the wind. Ron's low rumbling voice carries through also and, to his surprise, a laugh out of Carey as a response to whatever Ron is saying. The window snaps shut after Carey takes the drinks and Dean's little peek into the world of the front cab is over.

He keeps scanning the road behind them and for the second time notices a blue pickup truck some distance behind. It is not really a threat; Dean just thinks it's odd that he has spotted the same truck twice. The route they are taking to Sioux Falls is the most direct route so it isn't a surprise to find themselves traveling with vehicles heading to the same place.

Dean consoles himself with the thought that there are probably a few other vehicles that will become familiar in the next six hours. He has no idea why the blue pickup catches his attention so strongly but he puts it out of his mind and drinks his soda.

They have a couple hundred more miles of the wilds of Wisconsin to go before crossing into Iowa and Dean is determined to enjoy the open road after being unnaturally denned up in the Starling residence for more than a week. He watches the scenery, hums and beats time to the music in his head. It is the most relaxed he has been for a while.

About an hour later the blue pickup that Dean has kept an eye on catches up to them. Dean casually looks over as it passes and recognizes the Alpha that offered to buy him back in the Madison restaurant.

The Alpha and a buddy in the passenger seat eye Dean right back and the Alpha smiles and waves as they pass by. Dean beats on the little cab window and when Carey opens it Dean tells them about the Alpha. Ron promises to watch out and Dean sat back down in his blanket nest. This is trouble, he knows the smell of it and when Ron hits the brakes hard a half mile further on Dean knows that trouble has arrived.

He stands and looks over the top of the truck. He sees the blue pickup sideways in the road, blocking the way north. The Alpha's friend is standing in front of the truck, aiming a rifle at Ron. Dean looks for the big Alpha but can't find him until there is a heavy thump and the man appears in the truck bed behind Dean.

The Alpha grabs the omega leash that Dean has fastened to the truck tie down hook and pulls Dean to him.

"Hello, pretty. Your Daddy should have sold you to me back in Madison, we wouldn't be having all this drama now. " The man grins and bares his teeth at Dean. He is a big, heavily muscled guy and he spins Dean in his arms and takes the other leash and ties Dean's arms behind his back with it.

As the man pulls on the leash attached to the neck collar Deans falls over the truck tailgate into the man's arms. Helpless and off balance, Deans is hustled along into the trees at the side of the road.

The Alpha wraps the leash around his hand and frees himself up enough to tie a bandana gag on Dean. Behind them Dean can hear Ron yelling at the Alpha's buddy. Dean hopes that Ron keeps Carey safe. Along with that it would be nice if Ron could possibly come and rescue Dean while he's at it.

Dean also realizes that it is very possible that these assholes will shoot both Ron and Carey. After all, picking up a stray, unclaimed Omega is no big deal but stealing one from another Alpha most likely involves prison time at least. It might even be worth killing the witnesses.

A dozen feet into the trees, the worst happens. The Alpha claws at Deans jeans, popping the belt and pulling Dean's clothing down to his knees. Dean's gun falls on the ground.

The Alpha looked at the gun. "What's that doing here? Don't you know that Omega's can't have guns? Bad, Omega. You're going to get punished for this." The alpha picked Dean's gun up off the ground. "You know, I should shove this little number right up your ass."

Pushing Dean to the ground the Alpha held him down with a foot on his bound arms as the man began to strip his own jeans off. "I'm going to have so much fun breaking you." He threatened. "You're going to learn to be a good Omega. No more guns, no more sitting in restaurants like a real person." Dean tried to rise. But the now half naked man reached down a huge hand and pushed Dean's face into the dirt. Dean continued to fight and squirm and move away from what is happening to him.

The Alpha grunts and swears behind him. "Hold still, bitch." The man growls and uses his other hand to jerk Dean's naked ass up in the air then tightens the leash to cut off the teenagers breathing. He's holding Dean's gun in the other hand and, keeping Dean immobile, the Alpha begins to rub the barrel of the gun up and down Dean's crack and over the Omega's entrance. Dean's own slick is smoothing the way and the Alpha forces the barrel against the tight muscle.

The Alpha is using the gun barrel like a dildo and Dean screams into the gag. "I really ought to pull the trigger, bitch." He growls. "But it would be a waste of a good fuck. I'm not going to go to all this trouble for a dead piece of ass" He pulls the gun out of Dean suddenly.

Dean feels the man's fingers fumbling at his entrance and he fights harder but his oxygen is running out and black circles begin to swarm in his sight. He can feel his own slick betraying him and it is the last thing he feels as he passes out.

Dean comes to with a god-damn tree trunk shoved up his ass. He screams again and tries to crawl away. Then a huge hand lands on his shoulder, holding him in place, and memories of John Winchester doing the same thing fills his head. The Alpha pounds away, huffing with every hit. "Good, good, good!" The assault increases harshly with every stroke.

There is a loud, abrupt noise and the Alpha stops pumping. Dean lifts his face out of the dirt and looks to the side to see Ron standing there with a rifle. He realizes he now has a dead man's cock up his ass as the Alpha's body begins to fall. Dean takes a sudden satisfaction in that the bastard didn't even get to come.

Ron came over and pulled the body off of Dean. Carey is trailing behind Ron, looking dead white and scared to death.

"Sorry, Dean." Ron says. "I tried to get here faster but the other one was hard to kill. I got here as fast as I could."

Dean just lays in the dirt, trying to get his breath back. Ron released Dean's arms from the leather leash and helps the teenager to stand, pulling up Dean's clothes as well as he can. The older Hunter looks around the scene, bracing Dean upright.

"I got a lot of work to do here and I have to go get the other body too." Ron looks at Carey. "Carey, get Dean back to the truck and lay him down on some blankets, then come back. I'll need your help with this mess."

"Can you drive?" Ron asks and Carey nods yes. "Ok, look for the keys to their truck on the body and get that truck off the road and as well hidden as you can make it. Don't worry about getting it back out of wherever you can get it to go."

Carey nods and takes one of Dean's arms and leads him back to the truck. When they get there Carey helps Dean crawl back into his nest of blankets and then leaves him there. Dean can hear Carey's footsteps going away. They stop for a while, by the body Dean thinks, and then the sound gets further away. Shortly thereafter Dean hears the roar of a truck engine.

Dean decides to simply check out for a while. He is sore and exhausted and disgusting fluids are trickling down his legs. He closes his eyes and just gives up.


	7. Chapter 7 - Safe Harbors

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW. This story is being written for Entertainment only, not money

**Abandoned**

Chapter 7

**Safe Harbors**

Dean woke up when the truck stopped. He didn't want to move. Everything hurt and his legs were stuck together uncomfortably. He waited just to see what was going to happen next.

The truck doors slammed and after a while Ron appeared and lowered the truck tailgate. He slid Dean towards him by pulling on Dean's blanket and when Dean was close enough Ron simply picked him up and carried him like a bride.

Corey was standing by an open door and Dean summoned enough interest to raise his head and realize that they were parked at a motel. Once inside Ron put Dean on a bed and started to unwrap him like tamale. The man peeled back Dean's blanket, then started working on his clothes. Dean fought weakly at Ron's hands and Ron tried to sooth him.

"No Dean. It's alright. I'm just going to get you into a warm bath. It'll be OK. Take it easy." Ron's soft, low voice helped take some of Dean's fear away. He was pretty sure that Ron wouldn't hurt him.

"Carey, is his bath ready yet?" Ron called out and Carey appeared right at the edge of Dean's line of sight.

"Yes, the water's running but the tub's already about half full. Is he awake?" Carey stood beside Ron looking at the near naked teenager on the bed. Dean felt embarrassed but didn't want to wake up all the way; it seemed like too much trouble.

He woke again when his body was placed into warm, soapy water and Ron made an effort to clean his face. Dean put up his hands then and tried to push the man's hands away. Carey held Dean's hands away and murmured more soothing words. Finally Dean just relaxed and let the scrapes on his face be cleaned.

Later he was wrapped in a warm towel and placed back on the bed. At that point he decided to stop acting like a fluffy puppy and started to sit up and take an interest.

Ron stood at one side of the bed and Carey was at the other. "Good, you're awake." Ron said. "I want to check you over for wounds. We'll see if you need a hospital trip. Get on your belly."

"What? Hell no," Dean snapped. "I've been treated like a piece of meat already today."

Cory pitched in, "Dean, would you be more comfortable at a hospital? We'll take you if you want to go but if you just let Ron take a look, maybe we can skip that part." Corey ran a hand over Dean's head and massaged Dean's neck. "Come on, it won't be bad. I'm right here."

Ron split Dean's legs and Dean felt more than just exposed. He was being inspected. He hid his face in his pillow and waited to be poked and prodded.

"Hey Dean," Ron finally said. "I don't see any major wounds and you don't seem to be bleeding. Put your hand out."

Dean flipped an arm back on the bed and felt a smoother glass object placed in his hand.

"I don't want to touch you, man. Please. This is an antibiotic cream. Please coat your opening with it and, if you can, try to get some up in you. Maybe we can avoid a trip to a medical facility if you help." Ron slapped Dean's calf. "Corey and I are going out to pick up some food. You can have some privacy that way."

Dean listened to his friends leave. Carey was chattering away and every now and then Ron's deep voice broke up the flow. Dean slid up the bed and propped his back on the headboard. He had thought of Ron and Carey as friends and he was pleased by the idea.

Ever since John had dumped him in the snow Dean had felt abandoned by the world and by everyone he had ever known. Now he felt safe with these two men, with these two friends. If he counted Bobby, and he felt he could safely count Bobby as a friend, there were now four people in the world he could trust, if he added Emma in the total.

He applied Ron's salve and then gingerly checked out how his body felt. Other than a sore ass and shoulder strains from having his arms tied behind him, he thought he felt good. Good enough to get up and get dressed, at least. He didn't want Ron to keep carrying him around like a broken doll, weak and pitiful. He never wanted to be looked at like that.

When Ron and Carey came back with white paper bags full of hot fast food, Dean was up, dressed and drinking motel instant coffee.

"So, Dean," Ron said. "I think we should just rest for the evening and get some regular sleep. We could push on to Bobby's now but we already have the room and there's no pressure to get over to Bobby's. What do you say? Do you agree?"

"Ron, you have taken care of us so far. I don't see any problem with anything you decide. I only wonder about the effect this is having on your own priorities. Don't you have anything you need to get back to?"

Ron sat down at the table and leaned forward, his scarred hands hanging between his knees. Dean noticed that Carey moved behind the man and put his hands on Ron's shoulders in a gesture that seemed to offer comfort.

"Dean, you must have wondered about my hands." Ron started out sadly. "I burned my hands trying to rescue my partner, Nathan, from the trunk of a burning car. We had been partners for almost ten years and yes, he was an Omega. He was my Omega and my friend. Some drunken assholes dragged him out of the truck when I was at a gas station paying for the pump and kidnapped him. I chased after them and they crashed. The car exploded and I could hear Nathan screaming but I couldn't get into that trunk. I tried, I tried everything but he died in that dark, enclosed coffin, screaming."

"I wished I had died then but the doctors patched me up. Made me live when I didn't want to. Covered my burns and fixed my skin but I was hurt where they couldn't help. Every day I wake up and miss him. Every day I wake up and wonder why I bother. Now I have you and Carey to protect and I don't seem to be doing any better at the job. I let you get raped. I'm a great protector." Ron stood up. Carey's hands dropped off Ron's shoulders and Ron went to the window to look at the stars. "Nathan was pregnant. It was going to be our first."

Carey went to Ron and wrapped his arms around Ron's waist and leaned against the older man. Ron's combed his fingers through Carey's hair. "So, to answer your question, no, I don't have anything better to do than see to it that you both are safe. It's all I want to do."

Dean watched Ron and Carey. There was something there and Dean didn't know if he hoped he was right or not. If Ron was developing feelings for Carey Dean didn't knew what to think. Carey was susceptible. He had been hiding for over a year and now this genuinely nice man with a sad story was taking an interest in the young Omega. Dean decided to keep his thoughts to himself. Unless someone asked his opinion he was going to keep his mouth shut.

They spent the rest of the day eating dinner and watching T.V. Ron called Bobby just to say that they were on their way but were taking their time and they would be in by lunch time tomorrow. Carey spent the evening asleep on the motel couch wrapped up in Ron's arms.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Lunch time the next day they pulled up in front of Bobby's house. The good man stood on the front porch, trucker hat in hand and waited for his visitors to get out of the vehicle,

"Well, come on in." he said. "We don't have a lot of time before I have to go get Sam from school so you better hurry up. As Dean reached Bobby's side the man pulled the teenager into his arms.

"Boy, I thought you were dead. Damn that John. He doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself."

Bobby kept his arm around Dean and they all made their way inside to Bobby's kitchen.

"This is going to be a bit tricky." Bobby went on. "I got rooms for Ron and Carey but, Dean, unless you trust Sam not to spill the beans to your father, we're going to have to think of something to do with you."

Ron sat and pulled Carey into his side. "Bobby, you don't have to worry about me and Carey. Carey has decided to stay with me. "

Bobby cast a doubting eye over Ron. "Now, Ron, you sure about this? Carey's awfully young to be making decisions like that and, not to be rude, but are you sure you're not just still grieving over Nathan?"

"I appreciate your concern, Bobby, but Carey's not jumping into Nathan's spot. Carey's going to become my friend first. I'll watch over him and protect him and keep him safe. He needs to go back to school and graduate, one way or another and then he needs to catch up to life. He's been pretty isolated for a long time. We'll see what develops along the way."

Carey smiled at his new friend, Bobby. "Thank you Mr. Singer but I don't think I could find a better friend than Ron. I swear, he's never touched me when I didn't want him to. He's been kind and careful and made me take another look at life. He's made me see that maybe it's not all bad."

Dean sat silent, happy for his new friends but, once again, feeling left out.

They went on with Ron making plans to move here to Sioux Falls to be close to Bobby and Dean. He wanted Carey to have friends and he didn't want to feel so isolated either. Dean was pleased for Carey.

Carey broke into another big smile. "In a little while, after we're settled maybe my Mom will come to visit too. The only thing I'm really worried about is Dean."

Everyone turned to Dean, sitting silently, taking it all in. "Don't worry about me. I'll survive. I can always use help but I know that I can do it on my own too."

"No need, boy," Bobby said. "I'm not going to let you fight this on your own. Trust me."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Bobby had an isolated cabin on the hillside behind the house and Dean moved in. He liked the cabin as it had an unobstructed view and he could see trouble, or his brother, coming from far away. In the mornings he helped Bobby in the yard while Sam was in school to pay the man back for his generosity. Bobby would take Dean with him sometimes on runs to parts suppliers and out on the occasional hunt as long as Sam was otherwise occupied. Dean watched his little brother grow up from a somewhat pudgy twelve year old into a tall and gawky teenager.

Dean kept watch over Bobby and always over Sam. He did become silent and withdrawn but Bobby understood the reasons for it and didn't create problems for the young man hiding out on the property. Once or twice during the following years John Winchester pulled up. Dean had been in the garage one time and got an earful of Bobby cursing his father out. Bobby had taken action and gained legal guardianship of Sam due to his father's abandonment. John hadn't even bothered to show up for any of the court dates.

Now the man had lost both sons but not even that woke John Winchester up from his dream of never ending vengeance. As far as Bobby knew, John never mentioned Dean to anyone after spreading the story of Dean's "death'. It was like Dean had never existed. The only person who grieved was Sam.

Ron and Carey became a devoted couple and in their third year Carey presented Ron with the long missing son that Ron had always wanted. Emma Starling did make the trip up from Illinois to see her grandson and that family seemed to heal. Ron never let Carey out of his sight. There was never a moment that Carey was not jealously guarded. Ron had learned a hard lesson of the Omega world and he was not going to lose another love.

They came to see Dean at least once a month and they often brought him over to stay with them. They grew concerned with how quiet the once loud and brash Hunter had become but Dean brightened right up around their little boy, David. Dean loved children and they were one of the things he really missed in his solitary life.

Dean was truly lonely but he had Bobby to talk to and Sam to watch over. Sam sometimes acted as if he knew he was being watched but the few times Sam had gone looking for his phantom observer Dean had melted away and Sam couldn't find any sign of him. Bobby half way convinced Sam that it was coyotes or owls or other cautious creatures watching him.

In the five years that Dean spent in Bobby's cabin some small progress was made in the treatment of Omegas. They still could not vote because they were "too stupid" but they were now able to marry their Alphas. This law got passed after some rather horrendous and public atrocities when "mother" omegas were ripped from their children and sold as chattel at estate sales.

Of course, it was the power of the Alphas who wanted their Omegas to stay with their children in the event of the Alpha's death that got that law passed. A married Omega now was tattooed with a "window's mark", an armband tattoo around their left bicep when they married to signify their status. The "window's mark" protected them and gave them status as possible property owners.

That didn't make it any safer for a lone Omega on the street. They still needed some Alpha to be their protector. Of course "widows" were highly prized as mates. They were generally guaranteed as fertile as proved by their children and there was a good chance that they either owned real estate or had money outright. Forging of a "widow's mark" was a felony, punished by prison time. Few Omegas ever survived prison sentences or, if they did survive, they were generally insane from having been brutalized.

One day when Sam was just turning eighteen and Dean was twenty two Bobby told Dean in the shop one morning that Sam was going off to college in the fall. Dean put down his tools and stared at the shop wall, paralyzed at the thought that he was going to lose a part of his very small world.

"I think it might be time, Dean," Bobby said, "to let your brother know that you aren't dead. He's been grieving for you all this time and it's only fair to let him know. He's all grown up and I'm pretty sure he can handle the shock. John hasn't been heard of by anybody for the past year and a half. I know because I've been checking."

"You think Dad's dead?" Dean whispered.

"No one's seen him since the last time he was banging around the Hunter's bars looking for leads on that demon of his." Bobby said. "I think I'd have heard about it if he made it back from that kind of a hunt."

"Sam doesn't even ask about his father anymore." Bobby went on. "As far as the kid seems to be concerned he's grateful not to see the man ever again. I think it's a good time to tell him. It's Friday night and next week's graduation. That would give you both time to catch up and maybe I can take you next week to see him get his diploma. I know Sam would love that."

"You mean, tell him tonight?" Dean promptly got nervous and rubbed his hands with a shop rag, over and over.

"Don't see any reason to wait now that we've agreed." Bobby responded. "Get it over with. I'll tell you what. When I go to pick him up later you go and stay in his room. I'll break the news and then, when he's gotten over the shock, I'll send him up to see you. How's that sound?"

Dean dropped his head. "You're probably right. No reason to wait except me being a coward. I'll go take a shower and get cleaned up. When you leave I know where you hide the key. I'll wait for him in his room."

"You're no coward, Dean." Bobby shook his head. "It's a big move for you but I think not only does Sam need to know his brother's alive, you need to have Sam back in your life. No more hiding and watching from the edges of Sam's world. Jump in with both feet."

Dean trailed off up the hill and when he saw Bobby pull out of the yard a couple of hours later he went back down and let himself into the house. He went into Sam's room, which he had very rarely done. Sam was a true Alpha and Dean's Omega scent would have alerted him immediately. Dean only went into Sam's room when he knew Sam would be gone and he made a point of never touching anything.

Now he needed to get over that self-restraint. Sam would have to get used to the idea of his brother as an Omega and that would include learning the smell. Dean threw himself down on Sam's bed to wait.

Dean actually drifted off into a light sleep which was interrupted by the sounds of loud voices in the house. He could hear Bobby responding to Sam's raised voice. There was the noise of something being thrown and the low rumple of Bobby's voice. The only words Dean could pick out were "no right" and "calm down, boy".

Dean smiled. It sounded like little brother was giving Bobby what-for. There was a long period of low pitched voices that Dean could not make out and then feet pounded up the stairs. The bedroom door was thrown open so hard it slammed against the wall and Dean was confronted by a huge, somewhat angry little brother who was by no means "little" anymore.

This was the closest Dean had been to Sam in years and he was somewhat stunned by Sam's sheer size.

Sam moved quickly across the room and pulled Dean up from the bed into his arms.

"Dean, dammit, Dean." Sam clutched his brother to his chest and shook him. "How could you hide from me? All these years I thought you were dead. How could you do that to me?" Sam shook him again.

In just that moment both brothers breathed in deeply. Dean was swamped by the scent of Alpha and Sam froze for a moment. The shaking stopped and Sam looked at the man in his arms. There was no way to stop it. Biology overruled both brothers 'senses and Sam leaned in and kissed Dean full on the mouth and moaned.

Behind them Bobby stood in the open door. He made a decision and backed out and closed the door behind him. Whatever was going to happen didn't need him.

"Never again," Sam said. "You are never leaving me again. Do you understand?"

Dean could only respond, "Yes, Alpha."


End file.
